Living Louder
by uselessapproach
Summary: The story of a young man's heart as told through his music. Blaine's journey as he writes the songs for his debut album. One full of heartbreak, love, betrayal, and a one night stand that could change everything and show him where his heart truly belongs.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**This story is based off a webseries/movie called 'Breathing Underwater'. Which I don't own. It's going to be following the main plot of it, except for a few minor tweaks to fit this story. If you want a slight idea of what's going to happen, just search 'breathing underwater episode 1' on youtube. It features the singer, Marie Digby.**

**Some of the characters in this story are OOC to fit the characters in the webseries. It's, I guess, an AU and future!fic. Some of the couples in this are already mostly canon, but with a few twists thrown in there because my mind goes crazy when I ship the characters together.**

**Basic summary: Blaine is a musician who decides to finally put up some of his music on Youtube. He gets a lot of hits and faces some drama while dealing with love and finding himself at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Breathing Underwater. They belong to FOX and Hollywood Records, respectively.**

* * *

><p><em>"And often times when I'm writing music, there's a blurry line between what really happened and what I had hoped happened. But the bottom line is that it's all real, it's all my truth and the story, well it's all up to you to decide what really happened and what was just my imagination."<em>

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Wake up!" Mike jumped on is roommate's chest, effectively earning a groan from him.<p>

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" Blaine put a pillow over his head.

Mike laughed and moved to the other side of the bed, "Good morning to you too my dear friend. Just wanted to let you know that it's exactly 12:01 in the afternoon and we have lunch with your dads, sister, and Kurt in about two hours."

That got Blaine to jump out of his bed and quickly run to his closet, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? You know how long it takes for me to get ready!"

Mike laid down across Blaine's bed, "Just wanted to see you panic. You haven't seen Kurt or your dads in forever."

"It's been two months with Kurt. And six months with the dads. Kurt went to New York with Quinn and Mercedes to check out the schools and my dads live in Paris." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

"Exactly my point," Mike winked, "You probably haven't been laid in a while. So are you going to get back together with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe Kurt met some guy in New York. But our breaking up was mutual. I'm enjoying being single and he is too. After we find ourselves again, we can maybe pick up where we left off and if we don't, I'm fine with that too."

Mike groaned, "You need to get laid. You also need to get ready. We promised Rachel we'd help her set up."

"You woke me up at 12 in the afternoon!"

"No time to argue Anderson. We leave at 1."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Mike knocked on the door of Rachel's house, well, the Berry household. Ever since Hiram and LeRoy decided to move to France, they just let Rachel have it.<p>

She opened it almost immediately, "Mike! Blaine! It's been so long!" She hugged them both.

"We saw you last week sis," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. I'm just trying to pretend that all of us haven't seen each other in years and are only reconnecting today. During lunch we'll all talk about our lives and how much we miss each other. You and Kurt will then excuse yourself afterwards to talk about how you've been the past few months and then you'll get back together!"

Blaine gaped at his sister, "Was this some ploy to get me and Kurt to go out again? God you and Mike are so alike!"

"I'm right here!" Mike waved his hands in front of Blaine's face, "Rach, I'm going to crash on your couch and watch Ace of Cakes. Which I know for a fact it's on your DVR."

He walked into the house and did exactly what he said he was doing.

Rachel lifted her chin, "All I'm saying is that you and Kurt have been on and off for the past couple of years. You guys have been best friends since you were little kids, even! It's about time you two get together again. For good."

"How many movies, tv shows, and/or Broadway musicals have you been watching? And I like being single. I can actually focus on my music."

"I haven't been watching that many! No one but me and Mike knows how hard you work on your music. I just want you to be happy, Blaine." Rachel put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm getting there sis. I really am." Blaine wrapped his arms around her, "Now lead me to the kitchen."

Rachel took Blaine's hand and they both headed to the kitchen where Blaine was instantly greeted with the scent of something delicious baking in the oven.

"Whoa. What did you make? It smells amazing!"

"Our favorites. Literally. Dad's oven-baked barbecue chicken, Papa's shrimp pasta, Kurt's Caesar salad, Mike's orange chicken, vegan lasagna for me, and for you," she paused and smiled at her brother, "Tocino." **(A/N: Tocino is a filipino dish. It's meat sliced into thin pieces with a special marinade and then fried until crunchy, or tender. It's quite delicous and it's supposedly Darren Criss' favorite filipino food.)**

Blaine's eyes widened, "You didn't."

"I did! Pork tocino. Because even though I am a vegan, beef is a red meat and I don't want you eating it."

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course you do."

Blaine leaned back against a counter, "Where are your roommates by the way?"

"Well, you know Quinn just got back from New York with Kurt, so she's spending time with her family. Santana is still a rising star with Brittany by her side, so she hasn't been around much. They still pay the rent though, which is good."

"I see," Blaine nodded, "Did you need help with anything?"

Rachel shook her head, "I have almost everything set. I just needed to take the chicken out of the oven. Go hang with Mike."

The doorbell rang twice.

"Nevermind. Answer the door!" Rachel pushed Blaine towards the doorway.

Blaine opened the door just as the third ring of the doorbell sounded. His dads were there smiling at him, and a few steps behind them was Kurt, who looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey guys!" he greeted, "Welcome to Rachel's humble abode. I do hope you find your stay quite enjoyable."

"Cut the crap, Blaine." Hiram said as he pulled his only son into a tight hug.

LeRoy laughed at them both, "Don't suffocate him!" he proceeded to hug Blaine in an even tighter hug.

Blaine smiled, "Good to see you guys too."

He turned to Kurt, "Hey Kurt. Long time no see. How was New York?"

Kurt looked at him, his eyes just taking in the sight of Blaine. His hair was free of his gel helmet and his curls were loose. He had the smallest amount of scruff and he looked adorable. "It was great. I had a lot of fun. But I'm happy to be back her you know."

"That's great. I'm glad you did." Blaine and Kurt just stood there looking at each other. It has been only three months since they last broke up and they were just standing in front of each other like the best friends they were, no awkward feelings. It wasn't until Hiram pushed him in the back towards Kurt that they both actually moved and wrapped their arms around each other awkwardly.

Mike appeared in the doorway, "And you're all here! Welcome back!"

"Are you keeping our boy sane, Michael?" LeRoy asked after Mike had hugged everybody.

"As always Mr. Berry," he threw a wink at his roommate.

Blaine glared at him, "And by that he means jumping on my chest in the mornings to wake me up."

"Just trying to keep you sane Blainey." Mike laughed.

"Why are you my roommate again?"

Mike put on his best puppy dog eyes, "Because you love me?"

"I'm seriously questioning my love for you."

Rachel walked outside then and gave her dads and Kurt hugs before leading them to the dining room, "I have made all of your favorites and you know what they are. Just settle down and we can start!"

"Thanks for doing this honey. We haven't been together in a while," Hiram kissed his daughter on her cheek.

Rachel beamed at him and took her seat next to Mike, "It's the least I could do. Some bonding time before we all go off to our separate lives again."

Everybody grabbed their favorites then and started eating.

"How's your music, Blaine?" LeRoy asked.

Blaine finished swallowing his tocino before answering, "It's going good. I'm really focused on it right now. I'm still playing a few gigs here and there, but I really need to start networking if I want to get somewhere."

"Have you posted anything on Youtube yet?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

He shook his head, "I've thought about it, but haven't had the time to."

"It's a good idea," Hiram said, "You'll be able to get people from all over the world to listen to you and not just a small group of people at a time."

"I'll think about it," Blaine replied.

After that conversation, it all turned into small talk. Kurt's trip to New York(which went well), Rachel's acting classes, Mike's dancing, and Hiram and LeRoy's Parisian adventures.

* * *

><p>Mike rubbed his belly, "That was really good Rachel, thank you so much."<p>

"No problem. I haven't cooked that much since I've been alone the past few months."

Hiram furrowed his eyebrows and turned to her, "Why don't you stay at Blaine's for a while, or at least until one of your roommates come back?"

"NO!" Blaine and Mike both yelled at the same time. Kurt bursting into laughter after it.

Rachel glared at all three of them, "I'm fine dad. Quinn should be here soon."

"Okay, dear." Hiram shrugged.

Blaine turned to Kurt, who was seating to his right, "Come on. Let's go to the back." He stood up and put his hand out, which Kurt took and they both walked to the backyard, which was remodeled while Kurt was in New York.

Everybody at the table gave each other knowing looks when the two walked away.

* * *

><p>"Wow. It looks great!" Kurt said when Blaine led them to the edge of the pool, "A little messy over there, but it looks amazing."<p>

"Hey!" Blaine said, putting his free hand over his chest in mock hurt, "Nah. Rachel did a good job instructing the handymen how to do the backyard."

"She's Rachel," Kurt chuckled.

Blaine looked at him, "You look really beautiful nowadays Kurt."

Kurt blushed, "You're looking handsome now too Blaine."

They looked at each other, getting lost in the other's eyes.

"I missed you Kurt," Blaine said leaning forward.

Kurt smiled at him, "I missed you too Blaine." He leaned forward just like Blaine was doing-

"I missed you Kurt!" Rachel ran in between the both of them, whose lips were mere inches away from each other, and wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist.

Mike walked up to the trio laughing, "Santana just texted Rachel. Party at Puck's place tonight."

"We're going," Rachel said, who unwrapped herself from Kurt and was receiving glares from Blaine.

"Welcome back, Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Tried and True

**Hi! Thanks for the response for the first chapter! Wow. I got a whole bunch of alerts. Thank you!**

**This next chapter just looks a bit at Kurt and Blaine's relationship. And the first song that might(if Blaine gets that record deal ;D) be on Blaine's debut album. It's a song called _Tried and True _by Avenue 52 ft. Thomas Fiss. Here, Blaine and Mike sing it and write it together :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the movie in which the plot for this is based on. They belong to FOX and Hollywood Records respectively.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Welcome back, Kurt."<em>

"Thanks again for lunch today, Rachel," Blaine hugs her one last before he and Mike leave to get ready for the party.

"Yeah, it was really good. I should come here more often!" Mike smiles and hugs her.

Rachel at them both, "Feel free to drop by anytime, I'm serious. I'm lonely enough without my roommates and you guys only live a few streets down. I'll see you at the party!" She waved to the both of them as they walked towards Mike's car.

"I guess I'll head off too, Rachel," Kurt was standing behind her, "I'd also like to thank you for being the biggest cockblocker ever. You're such a great friend."

"I did what now?" Rachel looked at Kurt with raised eyebrows, a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about Kurt."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"And you know how long it takes for you to get ready for a party, so I'll see you there. Bye!" She hugged him quickly before stepping inside her house and slamming the door, leaving Kurt behind confused.

* * *

><p>"What'd you think?" Mike asked Blaine when they walked into the house.<p>

Blaine sighed, "Aside from Rachel cockblocking me, _literally, _it went pretty well."

Mike laughed, "Sorry about that. You know Rachel."

"Yeah," Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "I knew something like that was going to happen today."

Mike looked at his roommate, who was now staring up at the ceiling with his eyebrows furrowed together and mouth slightly parted, "I know that look. You have a song in your head."

"Ahh…I have the bridge to a song in my head."

"That song you've been trying to finish for the past few weeks?"

"Yeah," Blaine stood up, "I'm going up to my room."

"Don't stay there too long. Party starts at 8."

* * *

><p>Blaine grabbed his guitar from its stand and sat on the ground next to his bed. He mindlessly played a few chords before he sat back, thinking about Kurt and what they've been through the past few months.<p>

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm going to New York Blaine."_

_Blaine looked up from his keyboard, "What was that sweetheart?"_

"_I'm going to go to New York with Quinn and Mercedes."_

"_How long?" Blaine frowned._

_Kurt looked down at his feet, "I don't know. But I just need time to think, I want to get away from everything happening here."_

"_Is something wrong?" Blaine asked slowly._

"_No." Kurt shook his head, "I need to find myself again. And going to New York is what I need."_

"_Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_You know, I planned this conversation. I was going to say 'It's just a break', but we both need this," Kurt took one of Blaine's hands, "We both need to be free of commitments. I'm going to look at the schools in NY, while you are going to write music. You know you haven't written one good song since we've gotten back together-"_

"_Yes I have!"_

"_-Well it's not you Blaine!" Kurt dropped his hand, "I heard what you wrote recently. It's not coming from your heart. It's not coming from __you.__ The record label is _so close _to signing you. You just need to find your flow again and write the music you know you're capable of writing. You need to focus."_

_Blaine had backed into a wall then and slid to the ground. He put his hands over his face and prepared for the tears to come, but nothing came out._

"_You know we need this," Kurt knelt in front of him, "I'll see you again soon Blaine. Take care."_

_He pressed a lingering kiss on Blaine's head and walked out the door._

**END FLASHBACK**

After that night, Blaine realized that what Kurt said was true. He really couldn't get any music out of him, but after Kurt left, he was struck with inspiration to write a new song.

"_You took the time, to get to know me," _Blaine started singing. He liked how the song turned out in the end, or at least he did, until he got to the bridge. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't find the right words to fit.

"Fuck this." Blaine crumpled up his attempt at writing the bridge again and threw it across the room. He checked his watch. He still had a good amount of time before he and Mike left for the party.

He cleared his mind once again and thought about today. He and Kurt would have gotten back together, for sure, if Rachel hadn't gotten in the way. But it would have been the same thing again. Kurt and him together, everybody being happy for them, something happening that will cause them to break up again, and then after not seeing each other for months, getting together and the whole cycle plays out again.

That got something in Blaine's head.

"_We tried and always seemed to make it work-"_

"_Giving up now, don't you think that sounds absurd?" _Mike poked his head into Blaine's room.

Blaine stopped strumming, "Was that for me or are you helping me write this song? Cause that fits perfectly."

"It was supposed to be a question! Nah, I was eavesdropping and that just came out."

"Well then, come on in! I wanna finish this song before we leave. Blaine patted the empty spot on the floor next to him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cause our love is tried and true," <em>Blaine played the last chord.

"That sounds great!" Mike exclaimed. He pursed his lips for a moment before speaking again, "Post it on Youtube."

"Thanks-what?"

Mike looked at Blaine in the eyes, "You said you wanted publicity, and we talked earlier about you putting something up on the internet. I'll grab my flip and we'll record it."

He checked his watch, "We still have about two hours before the party starts, and let's face it. Everybody's going to be fashionably late."

"Fine. Grab your camera, I'll set up."

They discussed what the arrangement was going to be before got up to head to his room.

"Oh and one last thing before we do this," Mike turned his head back with his hand on the door, "Your record label will notice this, and you'll get signed. I know you will."

* * *

><p>"<em>You took the time, to get to know me<em>

_Showed you a side without, without a disguise_

_It's like you knew me, you saw right through me and_

_It's too late for second chances I'm_

_Tucked in, with sweet romance_

_And I want you to know."_

"_That every moment tells a story_

_Of two kids still falling in love_

_It always feels new when I'm with you_

_And every second we're together_

_Paints a picture of a future with you_

_Cause our love is tried and true."_

The next verse Blaine wrote right after Rachel had told him that Kurt was on the plane to New York. He thought for sure that it was going to be a while until he was going to see him again. He thought that he was actually going to cry, but no tears came out.

The transition to the verse was just playing a few chords, so he quickly motioned(with his head) for Mike to step into the frame and sit next to him. They had decided that this next part was just right for Mike's voice and the song.

"_Take it back now_

_You don't wanna take the chance_

_You always fall back to me_

_This isn't happening, you said_

_This isn't what you wanted_

_And I get down on my knees_

_You can never, you can't give me away_

_But you don't me to stay _

_This time, cause I missed out but_

_I need you to know."_

"_That every moment tells a story_

_Of two kids still falling in love_

_It always feels new when I'm with you_

_And every second we're together_

_Paints a picture of a future with you_

_Cause our love is tried and true."_

Blaine and Mike's voices blended together perfectly in the chorus. If this didn't get the attention of the label Blaine was trying to sign into, he didn't know what would.

For the bridge, the two of them decided to alternate between the lines, Blaine singing the lines that he wrote, and Mike his.

"_We tried and always seemed to make it work."(Blaine)_

"_Giving up now, don't you think that sounds absurd?" (Mike)_

The next few lines meant the most Blaine. It describes exactly what he had been trying to say the past few months.

"_The three words were never really good enough, sometimes it hurts but baby this, is love. Don't you know…" (Blaine)_

"_I know." (Mike)_

They sang the chorus one last time and Mike stopped the recording. He connected his camera to Blaine's computer and cut out the end of the video where Mike stands up to stop the video.

"What's the song called?" Mike opened up Youtube and had everything ready on Blaine's account except for the title and description.

"Wait," Blaine took the laptop from him and typed in the title, "Tried and True."

He kept the description simple, "An original song by Blaine Anderson and Mike Chang."

"Let's hope this is the start of something new," Mike pressed the 'upload' button.

Blaine clapped a hand on his roommate's shoulder, "Let's get ready for the party."

* * *

><p>While Blaine was still getting ready, Mike opened his laptop and mass emailed and texted everybody they knew with a link to Blaine's song.<p>

Right before they left, the video got its first view.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! I hope you liked it :D<strong>

**The next chapter should be out in a few days. It features the party, the beginnings of a new song, and some other surprise ;). Some of you might hate me for what's in it, but look out for it!**

**Please feel free to leave a review, if you want to, I want to know what you think of the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sebastian

**I had a really bad case of writer's block when writing this, but I eventually was able to overcome it and finish this chapter.**

**Okay, my original plan was for the guy in this chapter to be Jesse, but I decided against it(even though I ship St. Anderson deep _deep _down). Sebastian is extremely OOC in this story. Like so much that I started to ship him with Blaine while writing it. But I'll just let the story unfold because I currently have no idea where it's going(which is good right? RIGHT?)**

**But the story(as I have it down so far) is still following the main plot of Breathing Underwater(the webseries). So far so good. I only looked at this once after I finished for a quick grammar/spelling check, but if it seems... un-grammar/spell checked, I'm sorry.**

**And yes, I took some of the dialogue in here from an interview Darren Criss did. You'll probably figure it out ;)**

**Don't own anything. Really, I don't.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Mike wasn't surprised when he pulled up in Puck's driveway and saw that his door was open.<p>

"I swear, if a serial killer comes walking through the door and starts killing people, I will personally take his gun and kill Puck myself for being an idiot," he slammed his car door shut.

Blaine laughed, "Only if the cops don't get here first. Seriously, I'm going to go deaf by the end of the night."

The roommates walked through the open door and were instantly greeted by Rachel.

"Hello again dear sister," Blaine said sarcastically.

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes, "Kurt couldn't make it, but he'll be at here tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Mike patted him on the shoulder, "Puck's parties last a few days."

"You're going to be fine," Rachel added, and as she remembered something, jumped up and down, "Oh! I just remembered! I saw your video Blaine!"

The younger brother stared at her, "What video?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she slapped him on the shoulder ("OW! WHAT THE HELL RACHEL?"), "The song you and Mike wrote!"

"Oh that," Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, his hand resting where Rachel slapped him, "How did you find it?"

"Mike sent us all a link!"

"Oh look! There's Puck and Artie!" Mike coughed.

Blaine grabbed Mike's collar before he could walk away, _"Chang-"_

"We going by last names now Anderson?"

"Mike!"

Mike pried Blaine's hands off his collar, "Fine. While you were getting ready I might have sent everybody a link to the video so they could watch it?"

"Who do you mean by everybody?"

"Everybody on our contact list? Hey, you said you wanted to network and I helped you!"

Rachel, who had been standing a few steps away from the quarrelling roommates, spoke up, "Santana tweeted it too! Your video already has quite a few views."

"WHAT?" Blaine took out his phone and checked his YouTube account. He almost dropped it right then and there. The view count must have grown over the past couple of hours; it was already over a few thousand views.

He checked the comments:

_They're hot!_

_Like if Santana Lopez sent you here!_

_I haven't heard a song like this in a while. Refreshing._

_The guitar player is a regular at the restaurant I eat at! Very talented dude._

_I saw one of the guys live before!_

Blaine couldn't believe what the comments were saying. He didn't expect people to actually enjoy the song since it wasn't the type that was mainstream nowadays, and some had even _seen him live._

He exited the page and went on Twitter. His follower count grew a bit, good or bad, he didn't know yet, he had a mentions and messages (he'll check them later), and finally, Santana's tweet:

"_Hey guys! Check out this song my friends __**BlaineAnderson **and **M_Chang **did. Good job hobbits! bit(.)ly/zxog7s_"

"I am not a hobbit!" Mike was looking over Blaine's shoulder.

"Dude, did I tell you how much I love you right now?"

"No, but I don't mind hearing it."

"I love you."

Mike hugged Blaine and kissed his forehead dramatically, "I never thought I'd live to see the day where you finally confess your love for me!"

"_I_ never thought I'd live to see the day that I actually confess it," Blaine put both of his hands to his chest and fell into Mike's outstretched arms.

"Get a room!" Rachel stuck her tongue out at both of them, "How is it that you guys are not drunk?"

"You should be used to us by now Rachel," Blaine fist bumped his roommate.

"You guys made it!" Puck walked up to the trio holding a tray of plastic red cups filled with an unknown liquid. He gave Blaine and Mike each a nod before handing them a cup.

Puck took a cup of his own and sniffed it, "Artie was in charge of drinks so I have no idea what's in it."

"It's only Jack Daniel's and Coke," Artie rolled over to the group, "Didn't want anybody to be too drunk in case the cops show up."

"Hey Artie!" Mike shook his hand and Blaine did the same, "What have you been up to?"

"Same old, same old," he replied, "I've gotten a few directing gigs but nothing big yet."

"Well hopefully you get something good soon," Blaine smiled at him.

Artie nodded, "Thanks. Speaking of which…you Mr. Anderson. I saw your video with Michael here. Good stuff."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Who didn't see it?"

"We're having Seb play it in a few. Not what we would usually play, but a slow dance every now and then never hurt anybody," Puck shrugged.

"Seb?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian, our DJ. Met him at a gig a while ago, oh! And he used to go to Dalton." Artie clapped his hands.

"He did?" Blaine tilted his head to the side, "Warbler?"

Artie grinned, "Lead."

"And gay," Puck added, "Very gay."

"_Noah!_" Rachel punched him in the shoulder.

Puck flinched, "What the fuck Rachel? OH! Shit. Sorry about that."

Rachel sighed, "You're all idiots."

"What are you guys going on about?" Blaine asked, looking at his friends with a confused stare.

"Nothing." They all said at the same time.

The younger Berry brother raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh."

"Come on," Artie gestured for Blaine and Mike to follow him, "I'll show you the back."

* * *

><p>The backyard was a typical party zone, complete with a pool full of (thankfully clothed) bodies. Tables with finger food, a small dance floor packed with people and even cocktail tables where guests mingled; there was the distinct smell of pot that hung in the air and at the end of the backyard, a few feet away from the pool, was the DJ booth.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked up at the new arrivals flanked by Artie and Puck. He already had the next few songs ready to play and he was just enjoying his free minutes chilling.<p>

The men with Artie and Puck looked oddly familiar and he had a small double take.

They were the guys in the video that Artie and that one girl who wouldn't stop talking (Rashida? Rachel?) had shown him. Artie asked him to play the song later, and even though it wasn't usually the type he would agree to play, he was going to anyways (mostly because he was getting paid for this gig).

His eyes wandered over to the shortest of the three (that were standing), whose hazel-green eyes met his. A spark ran down his spine when the man gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't take his eyes off the man behind the DJ booth. Strands of his brunette hair were free from the gel encasing it, hands still on the red headphones around his neck, and dark brown eyes staring back at him behind large, black, square frames. Blaine gave him a small smile, which was returned, and he couldn't help but notice the spark that ran down his back and the hairs on his arms standing up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sebastian!" Artie called while he rolled towards the booth, Blaine and Mike following him. Puck had to tend to the new arrivals inside the house.<p>

"Hey Artie, "Sebastian decided to take off his headphones when Artie and the two others came by, "What's up?"

"This," he pointed to the two men with him, "Blaine Anderson and Mike Chang."

"The guys from the video?" he asked.

Artie nodded, "The exact same ones. I went to high school with them, so we're pretty tight. Well, I gotta go, but Seb's going to play your song in few…see ya!"

He rolled off back towards the direction of the house.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Rachel called a little after Artie had left with another person, a petite Asian girl with blonde streaks in her straight hair.<p>

Blaine sighed, "Not you again."

The older Berry sibling laughed, "You'd think you have gotten used to me by now, Blaine. Anyways, this is Tina. She's my new housemate and I invited her to introduce you guys."

"Hello," she smiled a bit timidly and held out her hand to no one in particular, "Tina Cohen-Chang."

Blaine shook her hand first, much to Mike's dismay, he was currently glaring daggers at him from what Blaine could see out of the corner of his eye, "Blaine Anderson. I'm Rachel's brother."

"Mike Chang," Mike almost _pushed _Blaine out the way to shake Tina's hand; "I'm Blaine's roommate."

Rachel's eyes met her brother's and she winked at him. He smirked and rolled his eyes at her.

His sister joined in on the conversation that Mike and Tina were having and Blaine didn't know what they were talking about, he stood there until he heard an unfamiliar voice, "Hey."

He turned around and saw Sebastian. He probably must have left his DJ booth to talk to him, "Blaine, right?"

"Yep." Blaine said.

"Nice to meet you," Sebastian held his hand out, "Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine shook his hand, "Pleasure."

"Artie told me you were Rachel Berry's brother?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, "But I took our other dad's surname."

"I see," Sebastian nodded. He looked at Blaine's eyes for the second time that night, the light hitting it precisely where the color of it showed, "You have nice eyes."

Blaine blushed, "You can see them in the dark?"

"It's not that dark. But from what I can see, you do have nice eyes."

"Thank you."

Sebastian smiled at him, "Good job on your song by the way!"

"You saw that?" Blaine furrowed his nose, "It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I didn't realize people would actually like it."

"Oh come on," Sebastian waved a hand at him, "It's good. Good enough that I'm playing it soon."

"Yeah, Artie might have mentioned that."

"How long have you been playing music?" he asked the shorter boy.

Blaine thought about it for a moment, "For as long as I can remember. I grew up with Rachel, so that probably played a factor in it."

"You have a sparkle in your eye," Sebastian teased, "Your love of music is showing."

Blaine flushed, "I guess it is. I just really love music you know? It's something I want to do for the rest of my life."

"The music industry is a tough business," Sebastian said, "You must have a real passion. What does music mean to you?"

"Wow," he paused, "That is a very, very _big _question. "

"And you have an answer to it."

Blaine blinked. He's only been asked this question a couple of times throughout his life, "Music, to me, is the sound of meaning. It is the embodiment of things you can't put into words…and it is the empowerment of ideas through sound."

He tilted his head and looked at Sebastian, dark brown eyes piercing his hazel ones. They looked at each other for a moment before Sebastian spoke up, "See? I told you you had a spark in your eye. I would have found that really cheesy, but the spark said something else. Wait here."

Sebastian walked back to his DJ booth and put his headphones on. He paused the current song and screamed to the crowd, "How are you all doing tonight?"

Everybody cheered, "That's awesome! Now before we go back to dancing like we're at a high school prom, what's a prom without at least one slow song right? Our hosts Artie and Puck," A small cheer ran through the crowd, "asked me if I could play them a specific song, written by our very own Blaine Anderson and Mike Chang."

"That's you guys," Rachel squealed and most of the people around them looked when Rachel's high pitched screech hit their ear drum.

"So grab a partner, find a nice spot and ladies and gentlemen…Tried and True."

The first line of Blaine's and Mike's song started playing and Blaine couldn't hide the grin that formed on his face.

Mike asked Tine to dance with him, and with no one else around, Blaine turned to his older sister with a hand out, "May I have this dance?"

Rachel took his hand and smiled, "Yes you may."

* * *

><p>Blaine wondered how long Sebastian had to mix the song. He liked the way Seb added part of 'Sugar We're Going Down' after the bridge of the song. It's been a while since he and Rachel had a slow dance together, and while he will never admit it, he enjoyed it.<p>

After the song ended, Sebastian had to return to his DJ duties, so he wasn't able to talk to Blaine for a while, much to his dismay.

Blaine told himself that he wasn't going to drink more than two cups at the party, but due to peer pressure (and older sisters), he had more than his fair share. Enough that he decided to fill two cups and walk (stumble) to the DJ booth to offer Sebastian a drink.

"Hey Sebastian," Blaine slurred from the foot of the steps leading to the booth, "You must be thirsty so I brought you a drink!"

The DJ laughed, "Thanks-wanna come up? I'll show you my abode."

"Okay," Blaine blinked; he gave Sebastian the drinks before trying to go up the steps.

Sebastian, with fast reflexes, put the cups down, and helped Blaine up the stairs, "Whoa there. You're drunk."

"Ha-ha. I not drunk. Just drank two," Blaine held up five fingers, "I think. It's 'all Rach's fault."

"Of course you did."

"Whoa," Blaine looked at all the mixing boards and equipment around him, "Lots of buttons."

Blaine started walking to the mixing boards when he tripped. Sebastian grabbed him before he fell to the floor but in the process slamming both of them against a speaker. Sebastian's back hit the corner and Blaine fell on top of him.

"Ow." Blaine's face was extremely close to Sebastian's and his alcohol breath hit the DJ's.

Sebastian crinkled his nose, "I was right. You had more than two drinks." His arms were pinned uncomfortably between both of their bodies, so he did the only thing that would prevent Blaine from falling again: wrap them around his waist.

Blaine placed his hands on Seb's shoulders, "I like your abode."

"Yeah?" Sebastian tilted his head to the right, "I like it too."

Neither the DJ nor the musician could explain what they were feeling at the moment. Sebastian was mesmerized by the drunken boy in his arms. The way he talked about music with that spark in his eye.

Blaine didn't even know Sebastian all that well, but when he talked about what music meant for him, he noticed Sebastian's eyes gleaming, like he understood every word he was saying and taking it to the heart. If there was one word to describe how he felt about the tall DJ so far (and vice versa):

_"Intoxicated."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked that (yeh?). Reviews are greatly appreciated. (Woot!)<strong>

**The link in Santana's 'tweet' thing is a link to Tried and True(by Avenue 52) performing it live _with _Sugar We're Going Down. Oh yeah. It exists. Also did you kow, their drummer(Beau ) is buddies with Brock Baker and played drums for him at one of his shows? I didn't know that until I was invited to an event called 'Beau Evans plays drums for Brock Baker at The Mint'. Seriously. That happened. The event was called that.**

**Intoxicated by The Cab. Great song ;) Look it up. Might be useful.**


	4. Chapter 4: Intoxicated

**Well I've been gone for a while! Yeah. I blame school. And The Avengers.**

**But here's Chapter 4.**

**As always, I don't really own anything. Not even the plotline (which I took from a webseries called _Breathing Underwater_ about Marie Digby).  
><strong>

**The song in this one is _Intoxicated _by The Cab. Amazing song by amazing band is amazing :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Mike helped Blaine up the steps to their place. He found Blaine talking to Sebastian in the DJ booth, a little drunk, and decided that it was about time to take him home.<p>

Mike was the designated driver for the two of them every time there was party that involved Rachel and Blaine in the same vicinity, so he only had one drink and talked to Tina the entire time. They really clicked at the party and when he went to fetch Blaine so they could leave, she gave him her number and a 'Keep in touch!' which excited him to no end.

"Mikey," Blaine slurred and put his head on his shoulder, "Les go back to the party."

Mike adjusted the grip on his friend, "Sorry Blaine, but you had too much."

"Noooooo…" Blaine pouted, and stayed silent until Mike laid him on the couch and took his shoes off.

"Intoxicated," Blaine mumbled to himself as Mike grabbed a throw pillow from the nearest armchair and put it next to Blaine.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

Blaine looked up at the ceiling with his lips parted. Mike instantly knew what was going on and ran to grab his friend's guitar. He ran back with it just as Blaine was humming and writing in the notebook that they kept lying around (they never knew when he would be struck with inspiration).

"Thank you," Blaine told him when he set the guitar down next to him on the couch.

"Not drunk anymore? "Mike raised a brow at the songwriter.

Blaine chuckled, "Still has alcohol running through veins, but hey, I write best songs when drunk right?" He waved a hand as to emphasize his point, and prove that he really was still drunk.

"Well, Jealousy _is _my favorite song…"

"Exactly! Go away now Mikey. Lemme write this."

Mike ruffled Blaine's now loose curls and left to the kitchen to fetch his friend a drink. Blaine got his guitar and started strumming along to the tune he created in the head earlier in the car.

"_And I, think you're from another world,_

_And I, I couldn't love another one_

_Cause you; you make me feel like I'm intoxicated."_

"_In a room full of frozen faces,_

_And a moment of fractured time,_

_We eclipse in a conversation,_

_As the words, they pass us by."_

"_With you, we could be the only ones here."_

Blaine put his guitar down and grabbed his notebook, which was currently a jumbled mess with all the lyrics and chords that he just jotted down.

"To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon," he sang softly to himself. The thoughts running through his mind now should be illegal. _Damn alcohol and attractive gay DJs._

"_Your eyes like a shot of whiskey,_

_Warms me up like a summer night._

_Can you tell I need ya with me?_

_Let me drink you down tonight."_

"_No I don't just want any pretty face_

_Wanna wake up next to yours each day._

_Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?"_

Mike finished making tea right as Blaine finished the song (he might have stalled a bit and texted Tina, but a drunken Blaine wouldn't have noticed).

"_With you, we could be the only ones here."_

Blaine sipped the tea while Mike sat across from him reading the finalized version of Blaine's song.

"This is…nice," Mike commented when he finished reading it, "What is it about?"

"I don't…know," Blaine lied. Mike would have a field day if he found out that he wrote this song about Sebastian. Mike would tell Rachel and from there things would get ugly.

Mike nodded, but not without a small underlying glare thrown in is roommate's direction, "Do you want to film it?"

"What?"

"I still have my camera lying around somewhere, record the song, and upload it on YouTube."

"11 PM at night?"

"There are some countries in this world that are still awake, _okay_?"

Blaine sighed, "Fine. Get it."

* * *

><p>"<em>Cause I, think you're from another world,<em>

_And I, I couldn't love another girl._

_Cuase you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_

_Day or night, we don't have to say a word,_

_Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated."_

"Intoxicated," Blaine told Mike to type into the title bar, "By Blaine Anderson."

* * *

><p>The two friends were asleep when Sebastian discovered Blaine's new video.<p>

"Wow," Sebastian said after he finished watching it the first time, _Blaine's amazing._

"_I want your heart, baby,_

_Straight no chaser._

_I wanna feel it in my head,_

_When I wake up. (When I wake up)."_

Needless to say, Sebastian didn't have any sleep that night. If he put effort into it, this could turn into a great dance song for hte party tomorrow(tonight?). He wanted to get Blaine's song to be the highlight of the night.

He wanted every note to be perfect, every beat he added placed in the correct spot, and he wanted Blaine's vocals to be the center of attention. This is what his job entailed him to do and he put it to full use here.

"_And I, think you're from another world_

_And I, I couldn't love another one,_

_Cause you; you make me feel like I'm intoxicated."_

* * *

><p>"The only rule of the night," Blaine said as he shut off the car and got out, Mike following him, "is to not get this guy drunk. Again. I do not want any songs about my potential drunken escapades on the world wide web tomorrow. Did you read those comments?"<p>

"I told you not to," Mike sighed, "We should just blame this on Santana."

**_This song is great! Although he does seem kind of drunk. I wonder who it's about?_**

**_I heard he was at a party last night from one of my friends. Maybe about someone he met there?_**

* * *

><p>"Wait," Mike put an arm out to stop Blaine from entering the backyard.<p>

"What?"

"Listen to the song."

"_Cause I, think you're from another world,_

_And I, couldn't love another one_

_Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated."_

"This is my song," Blaine said.

"Your song."

The two friends looked at their surroundings before staring at each other and whispering "Hug me brotha!" and doing their usual quick hug.

"Oh my god a remix," Blaine said, "It's amazing."

"Totally awesome," Mike smiled, "Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know," Blaine smiled, "But I might have an idea."

* * *

><p>"What is this song?" Sugar Motta asked Artie as she took another drag of her cigarette.<p>

Artie furrowed his eyebrows, "Not sure. But I know that voice anywhere. It's Blaine's."

"Blaine-?"

"Blaine Anderson. He's around here somewhere."

"It's a nice song. Exactly the kind of music the company's looking for."

"Do you want me to look for him for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had this chapter written down after the third one. I didn't edit it until now. But I hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think in the reviews! :D<strong>

**Stay Awesome.**


End file.
